Women of the Young Tribulation Force
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Vicki explains her relationship with the other women of the young trib force to her daughter during the millenial reign.


**A/N: If I forget a YTF woman let me know and I'll add her=)**

Dawn Thompson rushed out of her home on August 24, 2030. She took in a deep breath as she walked down the street. Walking towards her grandparents' house she smiled.

"Happy birthday Chaya Dawn Thompson." A deep voice behind her said. She turned around and smiled.

"Thanks!" Dawn hugged her savior Jesus Christ and he walked past. He smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She rushed down the road and smacked into somebody. Dawn looked at him and giggled. "I'm sorry Uncle Ryan." He tapped her nose.

"It's alright Dawn." Ryan held out his hand. "I'm going to see your parents. Wanna come?"

"But they are with my grandma and grandpa."

"I know."

"I hope Kenny's there." She smirked.

"I'm sure he will be." Ryan squeezed her hand and they walked towards Vicki's parents' house. Vicki was outside with her mom and Shelly.

"Aunt Shelly!" Dawn ran from Ryan and jumped at Shelly almost knocking her down.

"Be careful Dawn." Shelly laughed and Dawn Byrne beamed knowing her granddaughter was named after her. Vicki smiled.

"There's the birthday girl. I don't get a hug Dawn?" Vicki crossed her arms and Dawn giggled. "You may be eleven now, but mama is always going to want her hugs."

"Yes ma'am." Dawn hugged Vicki and her grandma.

"Where's dad?"

"He's inside showing everybody Thomas Bruce." Vicki replied.

"I'll help him!" With that, she darted inside.

"That's a beautiful little girl Vicki." Ryan said. She exhaled.

"I know. She's like her dad." Vicki smiled. "Dawn's a great, feisty, little child."

"They all are. Your stage hit when you were eight, and it went when you were-" She paused and smiled, "how old are you now Vicki?" She laughed.

"Funny mom," she paused, "and I'm 32."

"It's been eighteen years since we met!" Ryan exclaimed. Vicki nodded.

"It doesn't feel like it." She replied. "The two years of the Tribulation we were together."

"You'll always be my older sister Vick." He smiled. The door burst open.

"Come on! Daddy says everybody's here." Dawn said.

"Who's everybody?" Vicki laughed. They walked in and Shelly walked over to Conrad. Dawn walked over to her husband. Dawn Thompson sat at the table by her cake. Vicki stood behind her chair and was soon approached by Judd who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where's the baby?" Vicki whispered.

"He's around." Judd replied. Vicki looked around the room and saw everybody she knew and loved. Her parents, Jeanni and Eddie. Judd's parents with Marc and Marcie. The whole Washington family as well as Ryan. The entire young tribulation force as they were- Shelly, Conrad, Mark, John, Janie, Melinda, both the Stein and Stahley families. As well as the Steele's and Williams's with the Ben-Judah family standing by the window. Vicki was most astonished when she saw Bruch Barnes standing with his wife and three children; Bruce was carrying her son. They all sang happy birthday and Dawn looked around the room.

"So many people. So much family." Dawn said. Vicki leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, there are so many people here who love you. We all love you honey." Dawn patted her mom's hand.

"I love you mom. All of you." They all spoke, smiled and laughed. She looked up at Vicki. "How'd you meet all these people?" Judd rubbed her shoulder.

"You remember Dawn. Your mom and I have told you." Vicki put her hand out for Dawn and they walked through the house into the living room and sat down.

"I'll tell you a story about the women of the young tribulation force." Bruce and Chloe had walked in to listen to Vicki. Kenny walked in following them.

"Hey Dawn." He said. Chloe grabbed him.

"Kenneth Bruce Williams! They were talking."

"It's alright Chloe." Vicki laughed. Chloe looked at Vicki with a look that said it was clearly not alright, but she didn't say anything.

"Hey Kenny." Dawn replied. She stood up and they walked away. Chloe walked over and sat with Vicki.

"You've done a great job with her Vicki." Chloe touched her hand softly. "You weren't much older than her when we first met." Vicki sighed.

"Feels like centuries ago."

"Tell me about it." Chloe agreed and leaned back against the seat. Both mothers looked at their children and laughed.

"I can't believe Dawn and Kenny are getting so close."

"They are the same age." Chloe paused. "And Dawn is a pretty girl." Vicki nodded.

"She's got a lot of friends, Raymie, Marc, Marcie, Luci, Ronnie, Dan Ben-Judah, Bruce's kids, Jeanni. It's funny that most of them are her aunts and uncles." She paused. "But she'll continue to age."

"Vicki-" Chloe stopped her mid-sentence. "There's no death for believers. She truly loves Jesus. You and Judd show her the best example." Bruce walked into the room still carrying the baby.

"I'm just glad we have Bruce back." Hearing his name, Bruce raised his eyebrows and walked over.

"He's resting peacefully." Bruce said. He smiled when he looked at Vicki and Chloe. "When I first met both of you, you were rebellious, angry, hardened girls. Now you're both Christian, god-fearing women and mothers. It's amazing to see what God can do."

"Yes it is." Chloe agreed. Bruce sat on the arm of the couch. "I left the Young Tribulation Force pretty early on, but you worked to show people the love of God in the midst of all your loss." Vicki nodded. Dawn walked over and sat in her mom's lap resting her head against Vicki's chest and Vicki wrapped her arms around her daughter's body.

"Yeah, right after the hospital was bombed we had to go find Ryan. It wasn't easy because we didn't realize at first that he'd been kidnapped. We weren't even really sure why somebody would take him when we didn't have any leverage to get him back; but that's where we met Darrion Stahley…."

To be continued… Review if you want another chapter=)


End file.
